1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to an image sensor and a method of restoring an image photographed by the image sensor, and more particularly, to a structure of the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor may be a semiconductor device that detects light reflected by a subject and convert the light to an electric signal. The image sensor may be widely used in electronic devices such as a digital camera and a cellular phone. Such image sensor may include a charged coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor. The CMOS image sensor may receive more attention due to ease of integration with a neighboring circuit, low manufacturing costs, and low power consumption.